We gonna be court-Marshalled for this
by HelloCath
Summary: She wasn't herself that day. But he couldn't put his finger on why not. She just wasn't. More quit than usual. Like something was bothering her.
1. Sweet sweet widka

**Author note:**  
**First off all I want to say that English isn't my native language.**  
**I haven't a beta so I hope that I didn't ruin the English language with this story.**  
**Please feel free to correct my error's.**

**This story is set in season 4 of Stargate SG1.**  
**It's not cannon. But it wouldn't alter the original timeline either.**  
**Will contain a couple of chapters.**

My head.. was all what O'Neill could think.  
What the hell had happened to his damn head!  
Oh yeah right... the Mertian's with their freaky looking but o so good tasting champaign.  
Well.. champaign... more like vodka or something.

SG1 had been invited to a party off world.  
The Mertians a human race with interesting technology had invited SG1 to their monthly celebration. Yup every month they celebrated something. However Jack couldn't really recall on what they celebrated... But whatever.. It was a hell of a celebration.  
Really my kind of people O'Neill though.  
People with very good liqueur. He couldn't even remember on what had happened that night and he just had one drink! Well... he could remember one drink.. To be honest.. he could have more..

His head hurting more by the minute.

God he hadn't had a hangover in years.. Now he knew why. It really really sucked.  
Where was he actually?  
He tried to open his eyes but his body didn't respond.  
He was to damn tired and that damn headache didn't help either.

Actually it didn't really matter.  
O'neill was pretty sure that he lay on a bed.  
A warm and comfy bed.

Suddenly he felt some movement next to him.

He wasn't alone on this warm and comfy bed.

Immediately his body responded again because of the shock of not being alone.  
He turned his head and opened his eyes to look at his unknown company.

"Oh no..." He whispered.

Apparently he shared a bed with no-one else than Carter, his 2IC. Something highly forbidden by the Air -Force.  
Why did Carter sleep next to him?

He picked up the sheet a little.  
Yep... they both where very very naked.  
Not a good sign at all..

He looked at the peaceful face of the still sleeping mayor.  
To be honest he dreamed this for years.

Waking up next to Carter.

Dammit he couldn't even remember on what had happened that night.

Did they really did... you know what?  
He doubted that he could preform something like that in a very drunk state..  
But then again there they were... together in a bed... naked and all and that didn't look good.  
He had to get up and put his clothes on before she will wake up.  
Not the most easy thing to do with a really bad hangover.  
He climbed out of the bed and looked for his clothes who where chattered everywhere in the room.  
Fast and without falling he jumped into his pants when he heard Sam's movement again.  
He looked over to her and looked right into her big blue eyes.

Shocked filled her face when she saw him with only his pants on.  
"Goodmorning Carter" O'neill said with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Colonel?" She asked shocked. "What happened last night?"

"I had hoped that you could tell me" O'neill answered "I can't seem to remember anything from last night..

Only the toast with that weird blue stuff"  
"Me neither sir" she said quietly.

"But" O'neill continued. "It seemed that we where very naughty" and he pulled his shirt over his head.

"I'm sorry sir, but this isn't very funny" said a very shocked Sam"We have a serious problem if we did what we think we did."  
"I know Carter" Jack said with a softer voice and he let himself sit on the bed next to Carter, but with enough personal space "But really my head is killing me, I don't remember anything"Jack continued ".. I only know that we are here together.. and to be honest I really doubt that I could do... you know... when I'm that drunk. Most likely nothing really happened."  
Sam nodded "yeah well let's hope so sir".  
"I think it's best to just ignored the fact that we waked up together" Jack explained "And just report that we had some exotic drink... and then blacked out."  
Sam nodded again "Well we don't exactly lie if we report that"

"Exactly " Jack said "So deal major?"  
"Deal"  
"Alright then" Jack said still in agony of the very bad headache "I'm.. ah.. I'm going to seek Teal'c and Daniel so that you can put something on"  
"Yes sir" a red cheeked Sam said and Jack quickly left the room. Closing the door behind him.

"O'neill" Jack heard immediately from behind him in the corridor.  
It was Teal'c

"I was looking for you"  
"Why? Was I missing? What's the time?" Jack asked en turned to face his friends.  
"It's almost 1100 hours" Teal'c answered.  
"Well... yeah that's late" Jack said "Can you please tell me what happened last night?, Because I can't"  
"We where invited by the Martians to participate at their celebrations " Teal'c began "You, majorCarter and DanielJackson accepted the alcoholic beverage they offered you. I did not because I don't drink alcohol"  
"OK..." Jack said "Go on..."  
"You, DanielJackson and MajorCarter.." Teal'c started "You became acting out of character after the beverage. Ambassador Tirri said something about you being light weighted. I don't understand what she meant with that comment."  
"Right" jack said "And what do you mean with out of character"  
"DanielJackson felt asleep in the middle of the ceremony" Teal'c began "you seemed to be very interested in the females and majorCarter yelled that she now understood the universe perfectly but actually everything she said was gibberish"  
Jack nodded "Inst it always gibberish? Anything else?"  
"I don't know O'neill" said Teal'c "I decided to put DanielJackson in his courters and then I meditated in my own courters, You and majorCarter seemed to enjoy the celebrations"  
"Pity that I don't remember anything about the party of the year" Jack said with a smile.  
"So where's Daniel?"  
"DanielJackson is outside" Teal'c explained "He doesn't feel well"  
"Yeah me neither" Jack told his friend "I really need a bottle of whatever we had last night.. Teal'c babysit Daniel. I will look for Carter. We are going home"

10 minutes later a very weak and sick looking Daniel, Sam and Jack sat on the staircase by the stargate.  
"I' m so sorry about the widka" Ambassador Tirri said concerned "I didn't know that people of Earth couldn't handle our widka very well"  
"It's not your fault, You couldn't know" Daniel said with a weak voice.  
"I think we had a heck of a party last night" Jack said with a smile.

"I just don't know what happened" finished Sam.  
"No that is pity isn't it..." Jack said and looked to his 2IC "I have a feeling that it was the best night of my live"  
"Very well than" Ambassador Tirri said "I hope that I will see you and your team again colonel O'Neill"  
Jack nodded "See you next time ambassador, keep the widka cool"  
Ambassador Tirri smiled a little and waved her new friends goodbye.


	2. Apparently we did

******Apparently we did.**

**_A couple of weeks later._**

She wasn't herself that day.  
But he couldn't put his finger on why not.  
She just wasn't. More quit than usual. Like something was bothering her.

Carter was busy with her science stuff while Daniel and Teal'c talked to the natives.  
Ok.. Daniel did the talking and Teal'c... well he just stood there.. like he always did.  
Making people anxious.

So no-one saw the look on Jack's face when he watches his 2IC while she worked on her project.  
A sincerely worried look.  
He didn't really know what to do..  
Normally he will asked his 2IC on what's wrong.  
But well.. there was some distance between them because of what happened on Mertian.  
Something they both agreed to never talk about again.

It was such a stupid thing..  
The members of SG1 where invited by the people of Mertian to celebrate a new month with them.  
Apparently the Mertians did this every month.  
But let we just say that one thing came to another..  
Jack didn't really remember much of that night..  
But he did remember waking up to a very beautiful but naked Carter..  
Apparently the exotic beverages made him very bold.  
Breaking all the rules to be with the women he likes.. well not like... love was a better word for what he felt for his 2IC.  
But he was her commanding officer and the Air Force was very clear about that kind of relationships.  
So he and Carter agreed to never talk about what happened that night.

Not that Jack could recall much. No-one did. Pity actually..  
He didn't even knew for sure if her really had breaking all the rules or not.  
He just couldn't remember.

But that was 3 weeks ago and the incident hadn't affected her like this before..  
Yeah she was avoiding him, keeping some distance between them.  
But today she looked heart-broking about something. So whatever bothered her. He couldn't be a part in it right?

Jack made his decision. He would just ask her.  
It was time to act normal to each other again.  
What happened, happened. He couldn't doing anything about that.  
But he couldn't bare the through that the incident will ruin their friendship.  
"Carter" He said and his 2IC looked up at him.  
'"Sir?" she replied.

"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Nothing sir" was all she said and looked back at her little project.

Jack signed and walked over to his 2IC.  
"Sam.." he said with a softer voice "I don't have to be a genius to see that somethings off with you today, You could be your stubborn self and deny it... But you will make it me so much easier if you will just spill it out."  
It was then that Jack spotted tears in her eyes.  
"Sir... please not here, not now" was all she said looking away from the colonel.  
Obviously not wanting Jack to see her cry.  
Jack had never seen his Carter being so vulnerable.  
It was heartbreaking to see her like this.

Obviously there was something terrible wrong.

"I need to know now" Jack said and tooked her hand gentle in his "So where do you want to talk? Somewhere private?"  
Sam just nodded and the two of them walked out of the little village.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked carefully when he knew that no-one could see or hear them.

"I actually don't really know on how to tell you this sir" Sam said with a trace of anxiety in her voice.  
"Try me" Jack said.  
"You remember PX1-823?" asked Sam.  
Jack always had difficulties to remember the SGC names of the planets they visited.  
Well heck. He never tried to remember it.  
But this one he had remembered.  
"The planet with the blue stuff that make you forget everything" He said with a smile and looked at his 2IC.  
"Yeah that one" Sam said understanding what her CO meant.  
"So?" Jack asked.  
"We did" Sam said.  
"Did what?" Jack asked.  
Carter gave him a look and Jack understand on what she was saying.  
"Oh... that... How do you know? Can you remember somethings?"  
"No"  
"So how?"  
Sam inhaled deeply and looked at her CO. Anxiety written all over her face.  
New tears where forming in her already red eyes.  
She collected all her courage to tell what needed to be told.  
But she rather would be in a life/death situations now than in this situation.  
Where are the goua'lds when you need them?  
"Carter?" asked the colonel.  
It was obvious that the was in fact somethings terrible wrong with the mayor.  
"Please tell me what's going on?" he pleaded while he cupped her face.  
Sam inhaled deeply once more.  
"I'm pregnant"  
Shock filled the face of the air force colonel.  
"Sorry what?" he asked like he hadn't hear his 2IC correctly.  
"I'm so sorry sir" and tears where now falling from her cheeks and all what Jack could do was hold her in his arms.  
"Bad moment to ask if it's mine?"  
Carter punched him hard on his shoulder.  
"I though so" he said still holding her "I'm sure we gonna be court-Marshalled for this." and he laughed.

EARLIER THAT DAY.

"Are you sure Janet?" was all Sam could say.  
And Janet nodded "I runt the test two times. You are pregnant"  
Sam closed her eyes and the shock overwhelmed her. 


	3. What to do?

**Author edit:  
And chapter 3 is up.  
I want to thank the followers, the people who favorite this story and **dpdp** for the nice reviews.  
It really means a lot to me :)**

Still haven't a beta so the grammar faults are mine. 

SAM 

After he'd hugged me he didn't say much.  
We just returned to the rest of our team, did what we had to do to complete the mission and left.  
When we walked back to the gate, Daniel kept on rattling about how fascinating the culture of the natives on PX3-765 was.  
It was nice because Teal'c and Daniel didn't seem to notice that there was somethings off between the colonel and myself.  
On the SGC it was the same story. Daniel talked about the culture on PX3-765.  
He just went lyrical about the fact that the people of PX3-765 had a culture based upon Rapa Nui of Easter Island.  
Didn't saw any big heads..  
It was fascination, It really was.. But on the moment I couldn't care less.

'I'm pregnant with the child of my commanding officer.. ' Was all I could think..  
'Me.. Samantha Carter got drunk on an alien planet and had a one-night stand with not somebody but with my commanding officer and I got knocked up for crying out loud.  
I'm scared. I'm really really scared.  
What will happen next? What does he want?  
What do I want?  
I glanced over to the colonel and immediately I looking into his eyes.

He's watching me as a hawk.

I startled look away. 

"Major Carter" I hear general Hammond say. Saved by the Hammond I think "Do you want to contribute your findings?"  
Oh god my research, I forgot I did that.  
I look at my reports on the table before me.  
"Well sir" I begin "There is not really a lot to say. I didn't find anything unusual"  
The General nodded "Thank you major for keeping your findings short"  
The General was clearly annoyed with the never ending rattling from Daniel.

JACK  
She's pregnant, she's really pregnant  
is all I can think.  
I watched her the hole time at the debriefing.  
She acting like her normal self.  
How do she do that?  
Suddenly she glanced over to me and her eyes are locking in mine. It's just for a split second but I can see that she's scared.  
"Major Carter" I hear general Hammond say. "Do you want to contribute your findings?"  
Remarkable Carter is talking about her findings like nothing was going on.  
I just watched her, not listening on what she was saying, lost in thoughts.

"Colonel?" General Hammond asks, bringing me back to reality and I look up at the general.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you have something to contribute about the mission?" The general asked me.  
"No not really" I say and general Hammond nods.  
"Then I call it for today. You all can go"

Sam collects all her papers in a hurry and walks straight to her lab.  
Not giving me an chance to talk to her.  
I don't really know on what to do.  
Is giving her space the thing she needs?  
Maybe.. But I really need to sort this all out.  
For crying out loud. She just told me that she's caring my kid.  
She can't avoid me after that.

I decide to follow her into her lab.

I close the door behind me.  
Carter who apparently didn't notice that I had followed her, looks immediately at the direction of the door.  
"Think we need a talk Carter" I say, leaning against the now closed door.  
"yeah we do sir" Sam says while she putted her papers on her desk.  
Not looking at me like she is scared to do so.  
"So... pregnant" I start.

"Yeah.." Sam says looking at her papers.  
"How do we feel about that?" I ask.  
"I don't know really" Sam answers"Didn't really accepted it yet I guess, sir"  
I nod. "understandable" I say.

"And you sir?" Sam asks me while looking up at me for the first time.

I can see it in her eyes, she scared to death.

"Didn't pass the shock yet" I simply say "I mean. Didn't see that one coming"  
I see Sam nodding and looking back to her papers.

Those papers are apparently really fascinating.

"What are we going to do sir?" She ask and she looks at me again with her big blue eyes.

Eyes full of despair and clueless.  
She looks so vulnerable right now.  
I walk up to her and I just hug her. I can feel her flinch for a moment but then her body relaxes and I can feel her arms wrapping around me. I hear her softly weeping.

"Shh .. " I whisper and I kiss her on the top of her head. "We will figure it out"

SAM

I flinch for a moment when he's hugging me.  
I don't really know why. Maybe because some part of me though he will be mad.

I know it's takes two and that it's not my fault... Well not more mine than his anyway.  
But on the other hand.. why didn't I just take anti-conception pills? Oh yeah because I'm single for ages and don't do night stands. Well.. not including what's got me into this mess.  
Then it hit me again. I'm scared, so scared. I wasn't expecting this. What will become of my work for the SGC, what will become of my friendship with Jack.. Can I raise a child.  
I feel tears coming and I wrap my arms around his body and I start to cry.  
"Shh .. " he whispers and he places a kiss on the top of my head. "We will figure it out" 


	4. Divide and Conquer

**Author note.  
Finally chapter 4.  
Sorry guys. This one took longer than I expected.  
It's set in the episode ****Divide and Conquer**** (Season 4, episode 5).  
No beta for this Dutch girl so all faults are mine.**

SAM

Jack came into my secured quarters "Give us a second ok?" I hear him say to the security guards.  
Then he turned to face me. He looks scared or concerned. I can't really tell.  
"This haves to be a mistake" I say before he can say anything.  
"Tell me about it" Jacks says when he comes closer to the bed on which I'm sitting.

"Can you talk to general Hammond to me retested? I mea-" I say but I'm interrupted bij Jack before I can finish my sentence.  
"-Us retested"

"What?" I ask.  
"Us retested" Jacks says " Apparently I'm one of those zarg-things to. I'm across the hall"  
And he points to the door.  
I close my eyes. Not really knowing what to say.

"That can not be" I say.

"I know" he tells me.  
And then it hits me.

"We where consensus at the same time" I say.

Jack looks shocked

"Apparently" he says.

"Sir are you afraid that it's possible?" I ask.

"A little" he says with a concerning look.

I nod and look away from him.  
What now? I think and I can feel the tears in my eyes.

JACK.  
Sam is looking away but not before I spot the tears in her eyes.

I walk over to her and I sit next to her.

"Come here" I say and she curled up besides me.

"They will figure it out" I say "It will be alright."

JACK  
I'm shocked. Anise... Freya... I don't now.. the human host! Just kissed me.

"What are you doing" I's asking and now she saying that she likes me.. well the human part.  
Snake part likes Daniel apparently. Something I have to tell him.  
This will definitely freak him out.  
Freya.. Anise... is still explaining her reasons and I decide to step in.  
"Look" I start "There are so much reasons why this is wrong" I tell her.  
"Weird.. .. and wrong. Did I mention wrong?"  
Anise.. Freya. Whatever her face didn't change squad after my rejection, not an muscle moves in her face.  
"Is it because I share my body with Anise" She asks.  
Yeah that's certainly one of the reasons I think.

"Well for starts" I answer.  
"Don't you find me attractive?" she asks.  
I don't really know what to say about that.  
Because well.. come on she's a beautiful women.  
Everyone can see that.  
Apparently she sees my struggle on answering her and decides I need another kiss.  
I'm ashamed to admit that for a brief moment I'm enjoining it.  
But then I push her away with the lame excuse that I can blowup any minute and I don't want to hurt her..  
She tells me that she isn't the target, cause if she was, she will be already dead.  
Yeah well... good point..

"Is there some-one else to whom you are loyal" she asks.

Again I don't know what to say. Wat can I say..  
Something like... yeah well... the other human bomb who you just locked up across the hall is carrying my child.. But that's a result of very very strong liqueur and bad decisions. I don't know if she likes me more than a friend, I don't even know if she is willing tho have the kid, I don't know squad about what she wants. Because she says she doesn't know it yet.  
But to be fair she doesn't know what I want either..  
Really really need that talk soon.  
But the reality is... That across the hall there's an amazing girl pregnant with my kid and I can't betray her right now with this snake girl.  
So I just say to Anise/Freya, that it isn't the point.

I say that her timing is also terrible and hooray for the snake girl she understands it.  
"I'm hoping that we still can help you and major Carter" She says.  
And suddenly I realize that just maybe.. Carter and I will never have the talk..  
What if they can't find a cure? 

SAM

I'm sitting at the desk in my quarters.  
Staring at the screen of the laptop.

I want to write a letter to dad, I want to tell him everything.  
But I can't really find the good words.  
What can I say about the situation.  
Then I hear the sound of my door. I look up and see Martouf standing in my quarters. "Martouf" I say with a small smile. Martouf is looking at me with his bright eyes full of concern.  
"How are you?" He asks. "I was just writing a letter to my dad" I say and point to my laptop. "I have sent word to him. I'm sure he'll come as soon as he can." Martouf tells me. I nod "Thank you" I say. "I have come to present an option to you." Martouf tell me.  
I shake my head "Not what Freya tried on Lieutenant Astor." I tell him.  
"She thinks that the procedure failed because she stopped before it was finished." Martouf's says.  
"Because Astor went crazy." I say. "Freya thinks that the failsafe protecting the zatarc programming can be overcome if the procedure is given a fair chance to work." Martouf explains.

"What's the rush?" I ask.  
"Freya has seen prior evidence to suggest that if a zatarc is prevented from achieving their objective.." He stops for a brief moment " ..if your objective is to target the President"  
I nod "You're saying I would try and kill myself."  
Martouf nods "Yes" he whispers.  
He is persistence to persuade me to do the procedure of Freya.  
But the risks are so high.. I can try to shoot myself anyway like Ashtor or if it works end up with brain damage.  
"I know that it's an awful decision to make and not only do I not want to risk losing what you still carry of Jolinar, but . . . I've grown quite fond of you as well, Sam." Matouf says and smiles at me and I can resist of smiling back.  
I don't really understand on what Martouf and I are sharing. Maybe it's just Jolinair.  
But I can't help then to admit to myself that I feel something for him. Although I can't really say if it's really me or the memory of Jolinair. The memories and feelings of Jolinair are so strong that I didn't really have a chance to developed my own feelings for Martouf.

I closes my eyes and shake my head. "It's all based on assumptions, right?" I start "I mean we don't know that the President is the target; we don't even know if I'll lose my mind because the summit's going on and I'm stuck in here."  
"And we don't know for sure that you will suffer any ill effects from the procedure." He tells me.  
"Some choice" I tell him. We exchange a glare to each other and then I look away. Thinking on what to do.  
"I'm sorry Samantha" Martouf's say and he lays his hand on my shoulder "But it's your choice" and he left my quarters.

JACK  
I'm sitting on the bed, looking at the medical equipment.  
"No choice?" I ask at the doc and I see Freya coming into my quarters.  
I sign to myself. With our last encounter fresh in my mind, I really really don't want her here.**  
"**No. You won't feel anything, it'll be like falling asleep."Doc Frasier assures me.  
"For how long?" I ask.**  
"**As long as it takes to find a treatment with better odds than the one we have available."  
Frasier says and she glanced at Freya who looks rather put out at that statement.  
Great I think, will I witness the birth of my child? Will Sam do?  
Then I see Teal'c coming in.  
"Come to say your goodbyes?" I ask annoyed.

"If there's anything that you require, O'Neill" He says.  
"Another option." I say.**  
"**There is still time to try the procedure." Freya reminds me.  
I'm looking down thinking on what to do.**  
"**You said if you could have done a proper autopsy on Astor, you might have been able to solve this thing." I ask Freya. Still not looking up**.  
"**It would have provided much more information." I hear her say.  
Not really on what I wanted to hear but it's something.  
"Do it" I decide.  
"What?" Daniel says clearly shocked by my decision.  
"Hey, I've done the drugged-out, strapped-to-the-bed thing." I tell him.**  
"**And if what happened to Astor happens to you? Daniel asks me.  
I think for a moment an then tips my head. "Maybe it'll help Carter. Her brain's worth a lot more than mine."  
I say and try to smile but actually my cheeks aren't really working.  
I really want to do this for her. I want to do anything for her. But I prefer not dying.  
Freya takes a deep breath and I assume she now knows on why I didn't respond well on her seducing me.

SAM  
Daniel and Janet just told me what Jack is going to do.  
No he can't just leave me behind like this.  
"What? He can't!" I yell.  
"He's on his way down now." Daniel says and he's looking at the ground.**  
"**Why is he doing this?" I ask desperately.  
"He said he'd rather take the risk instead of being put to sleep indefinitely"**  
"**If it happens he thinks Anise can use what she would learn to save you." Janet explains to me.  
I'm shocked. He wants so save me. I push between Daniel and Janet and run to the door.  
I hear Daniel saying my name and then feel the arms of the security officers around my body.**  
**I see the colonel walking out of the corridor.  
"Colonel!" I yell, still being retain by the security officers.  
He looks back at me, but doesn't stop. We just stare at each other for a moment.  
"You have to stop him!" I yell to my friends. **  
"**It's his choice." Daniel informs me.  
I'm desperate but don't know on what to do.  
"Sam, please. I have to do this." Janet tells me.  
I close my eyes and pass them both to sit on the bed.  
My head into my hands.  
Janet walks over to me.  
"I promise that it's save for your baby" She whispers.  
I look at her "Soon this baby wouldn't have a father anymore" I inform her.  
Janet nods "I'm sorry" and she lays her hand on my shoulder.

Minutes later I feel that the sedation is starting to work.  
I don't really know on where I am, If I'm awake or not.  
I'm back at Apophis's ship, Trapped behind the forcefield.  
Jack is beating up the control panel to free me.**  
**"Sir, there's no time!" I pleaded "The C-4's gonna blow, you have to get out of here. "  
"NO!" Jacks yells and on that moment I wake up.  
Understanding exactly on what's went wrong.  
"The machine is wrong!" I say. Trying to open my eyes.  
I'm struggling to fight the sedation. I have to save him.  
"You don't understand. We lied. We didn't even know we were lying. Please." I plea.

JACK

"If you are ready, we will begin." Freya tells me.  
Yeah well.. good day to die I think.  
Then I hear a knock on the window.  
"Stop!" I hear Janet yell through the mike.  
Moments later Carter comes into into the room.  
"Carter, what's up?" I ask.  
"Could we have a moment alone please? " She asks to the others.  
They nod and leave the room.  
I look at her. What is she planning to do?  
Kill me herself?

"We're not zatarcs." She tells me.**  
"**How do you know?" I ask in confusion.  
Yeah I know. The girl is brilliant but how does she know that?  
**"**The machine thinks that we have false memories, but we don't. We were lying." She says.  
"I wasn't lying." I say, What's she talking about? I answered everything on what they asked.  
**"**Okay. You left something out." Carter says.  
"No, I didn't." I tell her. They didn't ask about the baby, She wasn't even pregnant back then. That's 2 months ago. Way before the blue widka.  
**"**Sir, when you wouldn't leave me, are you sure there wasn't something else that you're not admitting?" Carters askes me.  
Why can't people just say what they want to say? I think.  
"What are you talkin' about?"I ask annoyed.  
**"**Something neither one of us can admit, given our working relationship, our military ranks..." She says..  
She knows.. Now I understand it. She knows on why I didn't want to leave her back than.  
But wait. Is she telling me that she feels the same?"  
**"**Sir, we weren't telling the whole truth, and that's why the machine thinks the memories are false." She explains.  
"Really?" I ask.  
Stupid machine I think.

Moments later I'm hooked up at the the zatarc detector again.  
Freya is interrogating me about Apophis ship again... It's getting old now.  
**"** Major Carter was trapped behind the force shield." Freya says.  
**"**That's right." I tell her "There were sounds."  
" You did everything you could." Snake girls say.  
"Yes."  
**"** You couldn't save her."  
**"** No."  
"But you still could have saved yourself."  
"I guess." I say. Didn't really care about saving myself to be honest.  
**"**What happened next?" Freya asks.

I think about the moment at Apophis ship.  
Back when Carter was trapped behind the forcefield.  
Me freaking out and yelling at her.  
The pleading look in her eyes, wanting me so save myself.  
To left her behind. But I couldn't.  
I just realized that I loved her.

"What were you feeling?" Freya ask.  
**"**Like.. someone who was about to die." I lie.  
**"**Sir.." I'm hearing Carter saying.  
Oh yeah.. right.. Not lying. Machine doesn't like the lying.  
"I didn't leave.. because I'd have rather died myself.. than lose Carter." I confess.  
"Why?" Freya ask.  
**"**Because I care about her.. a lot more than I'm supposed to." I say.

SAM.  
I hear him saying the words and I look him into his eyes.  
I'm almost in tears about his confession. Stupid hormones.  
"Now test me" I demand.  
Jack and I switch places and Freya asks me the same questions as earlier.  
"Why did you want him to leave you behind" Freya ask me.  
"I didn't want him to die" I say "I didn't want him to sacrifice for me"  
"Why not?" Freya asks  
"Because I love him more than a friend would do."  
I look over at Jack and can clearly see that he's shocked about my confession.  
"You are not a zatarc." Freya informs me.

Jack frees me out of the chair "Carter" he says  
"Sir.." I answer and standing up to face him. "None of this has to leave this room."  
"You sure?" He asks.  
"yes, sir."  
He looks up at me and then to my stomach, he nods and turned away.  
Wait did I kinda tell him that I don't want the baby?

JACK  
Martouf is the zatarc.  
Who saw that coming..  
I see Carter runs into the embarkation room behind Teal'c. with a zat.

I still point my gun on Martouf. He's obviously struggling to regain control of his own body. The sinister look leaves his face, and he turns toward Carter. She looks at him with a concerning look at her face and steps forward to him.

"Samantha.." I hear Martoud say struggling not to activate the ring device, but despite  
his best efforts his hand moves closer to the controls.  
Carter zats him a second time.  
Martouf collapses, and she runs to grab him, letting  
him down so he's lying with his head in her lap.

" Drop them."I inform everyone. It's over. The thread is over.

I look at Carter, she is in tears cradling Martouf's head.  
I walk to her. Not really know on what to say.  
I knew that Martouf was very important for her.  
Maybe she just loved him more.

SAM  
Martouf is dead. Because of me.  
I know that I hadn't an other choice. But it hurts so much.  
Tears are falling of my cheek and on my desk.  
I hear a knock on the door and look up.  
Seeing Jack standing in the doorway of my lab.  
"Hey " He says.  
"Sir" I say and quickly dry my face with the sleeves of my shirt.  
"Carter are you ok?" He asks me with an concerning look on his face.  
"I killed my friend" I inform him "I killed Martouf and if that isn't bad enough tan I'm also secretly pregnant with the child of the man I love, but not allowed to do so. So I have to choose between the baby and my career. No I'm not ok!.. sir"  
Jack nods and he looks down to his hand who rest on his stomach.  
"I though you already decided about the baby" He whispers and he finally closes the door behind me.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"Cause what you said after the tests" Jack says still looking down.  
He signs and looks up at me "Sam" He starts "Did you love Martouf?"  
I shake my head "Jolinair did" I start "So it's difficult sometimes to decide what where mine and what where her feelings"  
I stop and inhales deeply "But Martouf is-was one of my closest friend because we shared Jolinair. And now he's gone"  
I feel that I'm going to cry again.  
"Stupid hormones" I mutter "Now I'm crying again" And I dry my tears again with the still wet sleeves of my shirt.  
"There is no shame about crying after you just lost one of your best friends" I hear Jack say "That are not the pregnancy hormones"  
I nod "Yeah well.. It's just.. I cry about everything the last few days."  
"How's the pregnancy?" Jack asks "I mean have you morning sickness, trouble sleeping etc etd"  
I smile a little, Today it's four days ago when I told him about the pregnancy and this is the first time he asks about the pregnancy. "It's not to bad" I say "But I'm what. 5 weeks pregnant?"  
"Yeah" Jack starts "Sorry it will be getting worse.. If you decide to keep the baby. Sara got sick all the time back when she was pregnant with Charlie in the first trimester and after that.. Well then there where other discomforts"  
I'm surprised that he tells me about this. Jack never talks about Charlie and Sara.  
It just hit me that me being pregnant must be very difficult for Jack. Not only because it's not allowed for us to be in a romantic relationship with each other or that he didn't see this coming. But all this must be reminding him of the family he lost.  
"Jack" I say and I look at him. "I want to keep the baby, but I understand if it's to difficult for you to take a part in the baby's life."  
"Are you kidding me?" Jack yells with a smile. He runs toward me, picking me up and kiss me passionately and for a moment I don't think about this awful day, losing Martouf..


	5. A little overprotected aren't we?

**Author note:  
First of all I want to thank everyone for the nice reviews.  
It's nice to share a story about one of your favorite TV shows and to read that people like it.  
Well time for a nice and light-headed chapter in this Angst-fic.  
So relax and sit back for chapter 5.**

I base Sam's pregnancy on my one.  
Every pregnancy is different and you can suffer from various symptoms.  
They differ mainly in the first trimester.  
Hollywood mostly use the morning-sickness as first symptom.  
I use the tiredness because that is what my first symptom's where.

SAM  
I feel the warm sun on my skin while I slowly regains consciousness and I release a little sigh before I realize that the sun is up.

Wait what! Sun... what's the time?!  
I open my eyes and look at my alarm-clock.  
Dammit it's already 9.00 AM. I must forgot to set the alarm. But then.. since when did I need a alarm? I must have slept for 9 hours!  
I never to that.  
I jump out of my bed, hop under the shower, put some clothes on, jump in my car and drive to the SGC.

When I'm finally at the SGC I run to my lab, grab the reports of my research and run through to the briefing room, where I make a great entrance by tripping over who knows what and fall.  
"Mayor Carter?" I hear General Hammond asking "Are you alright?"  
Yeah great... I'm at least 30 minutes late and like that isn't bad enough. I trip and fall in front of my superior officer. Great morning so far!  
In shame I'm looking up and see a surprise Daniel, colonel O'neill and general Hammond staring at me.  
Teal'c just watching me with his normal expression on his face.  
"Mayor Carter, do you need some assistance?" I hear Teal'c asking.  
I shake my head "No thanks Teal'c, General,, sir I'm fine, Only my pride got a bad hit." I say while I climb back on my feet.  
I pick my research from the ground and I quickly sit on the chair next to Daniel.  
"Someone had a late night? A date maybe?" Daniel giggles, I give him a evil look and than focus on the General.  
"I'm very sorry for my delay sir" I say "..And for my entrance"  
"It's alright mayor" The general says "So tell us Mayor what do you have to tell us about your findings on P3-861?"  
I nod and gather my research. While doing that I glared over to the colonel who's staring at me for some unknown reason.  
"Well" I start "About the water samples I collected from P3-861.."

"So that was some entrance you made there" Says Jack when the meeting is over.  
Everyone already left the room, except Jack and I.  
"Yeah, some morning sir" I say with my hand in my hear "I sleep off. I never do that.. So I did everything with a haste.. My god did I lock my car?"  
"I don't think that anybody on this base will steal your car" Jack tells me.  
I know he's right, which idiot will do that on a base like this one. But it doesn't feel right.. not knowing if I locked the car or not.  
"And I have to say" Jack goes further "Tripping while pregnant isn't really a good idea"  
I smile a little, Is he really acting like the overprotected dad?  
"Sir" I begin while smiling "I don't think that this will harm the baby when it's this small. I didn't even hurt myself"  
"Alright" Jack says while he turns to the door "But don't make a habit out of it"  
"Are you really going to do this?" I ask surprised and Jack turns back to face me.

"Do what?" He asks confused.

"Being all concerned and overprotected" I ask.

Jack act like he haves to think about it.  
"Well If you giving me reasons to act overprotected than yeah" He says.  
I smile "I have to say that, that will be very irritating" I say "But to be honest I find it rather cute"  
Jack raises his eyebrows "Cute?" He ask and I nod, still smiling.  
I know that we still have the problem on how to tell the general that Jack knocked me up.  
And I don't know what consequences it will bring.  
But its such a relief that Jack and I finally told each other on what we wanted.  
No I didn't expect this, I didn't expect to get pregnant like this, It's far from perfect. But we will figure it out to let it work,

The rest of the day I had some labwork to do.  
No Stargate mission today. God how will Jack react on a off-world mission..  
I knew that I soon had to stop with the off-world missions. But not now immediate right?  
"What you doing?" I hear Jack saying. I look up of my micro scoop and look straight in the eyes of Jack. Didn't even noticing him coming in.  
"Well sir on P13-124 I founded a rare mineral, and I have this theory.. that maybe if we.." But then Jack's interrupts me.  
"It's so cute when you talk science gibberish, and expect that I understand on what you say"  
"Gibberish?" I repeat offended.  
"For me it is" Jack says and he looks at my blackboard with calculations.  
"Carter, still after all these years knowing you, it still amazing me on how smart you are."  
I blush a little "Well thank you sir" I say.  
"Carter?" He ask "Do you have something to do tonight?"  
"Beside working on my theories?" I ask. "Nothing.."  
"Let me take you for dinner" Jack plea's and I feel my heart skip a beat.  
Did he just ask me to have a date with him?  
"Sir, I loved to" I say "But couldn't we better delay that until everyone knows about this?" And I reach with my hand to my stomach.  
Jack smiles a little and nods "Pizza and a movie then?" he ask.  
"What kind of movie" I tease him.  
"A good movie" He answers me.  
"Sounds like a plan" I say with a smile and shyly look away.  
He walks over to me and place a kiss on top of my head.  
"See you later Samantha" He says and leaves my lab.  
I let out a sigh. My god this is really happening.

That night he comes over with pizza and the worst movie ever.  
But that doesn't matter. This is nice I think when I lay my head on his shoulder while looking at this awful movie.

I feel his arm wrapping around me, putting me closer to him.  
"I have a ultrasound tomorrow" I suddenly tell him "Wanna come?"  
"Where?" Jack asks me.  
"On the SGC" I inform him "Janet is my doctor after all"  
"I though that you didn't want to tell people that we're having a kid this soon" Jack says in confusion.  
"Well Janet had to tell me that I's pregnant" I informs him. "And I told her that you are the dad."

"I love to come" Jack says with a smile.  
"It's pretty early for a ultrasound, maybe we don't see anything" I say "So it's not very important"  
"Are you kidding me?" Jack asks while laughing "The first ultrasound is the most important one"  
I smile a little while I'm curling up against him.

JACK  
Janet is looking at me while Carter and I come in together.  
It's making me nervous. Is she mad on me for knocking up her best friend?  
I don't know.  
"So mom and dad" She says then with a hearty smile.  
"Ready to see your child for the first time?"  
I look over at Carter, she smiling and nods.  
Moments later she is lying on a bed while I sit next to her.  
The doc comes in with the ultrasound device "Alright Sam" She starts "Can you lift your shirt?"  
Carter nods and reveals her belly. I look at it. It doesn't matter that I experienced this before.  
It still amazes me that somewhere in that still flat belly of her there is a living little human being.  
The doc puts the sensor on Carter's belly and search for the baby.  
My heartbeat it rising while I'm watching the screen, It takes to long for my tasting for finding the kid.  
I look over at Carter and she makes eye contact, I can see in her eyes that she's afraid.

"There he is, He or she like to play hide and seek" I hear the doc saying and I sigh in relief before looking back at the screen.  
There it is. It looks the same as the first ultrasound of Charlie.  
A little bean with a flickering light.  
The doc is explaining to Carter what everything is, I already know so I'm just focusing on the little flickering light what represents the baby's heartbeat.  
"The baby is approximately 6 weeks old" The doc tells us "4 weeks after gestation"  
Yeah that seems about right I think.  
"We're lucky" The doc says "A day earlier and we probably wouldn't find a heartbeat. I think it started beating a couple of hours ago"  
I nod and look over at Carter. She's smiling, still focusing on what she sees on the screen.  
"This makes it more real don't you think?" she ask while she turns her head to look at me.  
"Yes it is" I say looking in her eyes.  
Right time to tell the general on how I accidentally knocked up the daughter of one of his closes friends. My second in command.. Ah easy peasy..


	6. Try, try, try & try again

**Try, try, try .. & try again.**

**Author Note:  
Set in the episode "Window of opportunity" in season 4.  
Didn't had a Beta for this chapter so all faults are mine.**

**Stargate isn't mine. All belongs to MGM.  
**

SAM  
Jack looks up at the sun through an extra sunglasses lens.  
"Is it supposed to be doing that?" He ask.  
"It's a coronal mass emission. Like a solar flare." I explains while I'm setting up equipment.  
" But it's safe, right?" Jack ask.  
"That's what this equipment is designed to find out. Apart from disrupting the planet's magnetic field, it might cause a significant increase in surface radiation." I tell him while looking at him.  
I see Jack face going blank. He obvious didn't understand a thing I said.  
"But it's Safe, right?" He ask again.  
I nod "As long as we don't stay here too long, yes, Sir." I explain knowing exactly on why he was this retentive.  
"Anyone explain that to Daniel?" He says, pointing at Daniel who's standing at a some sort of panel talking with the alien archaeologist.  
Moments later I'm ready with setting up " All set up, Sir." I say.  
"Good. Let's hit it!" Jack says and he's contacting Daniel over the radio but he doesn't respond.  
We and Teal'c walk over to the control panel where Daniel was moments ago, until we hear the sound of electricity.  
"O'neill.." Teal'c ask.  
"Yeah, I hear it." Jack says.

And then we see electricity shoot to the gate making the chevrons lock. The wormhole opens, nearly hitting us in the progress as we duck.  
"Are you doing this?" Jack yells to the archaeologist who was talking to Daniel minutes ago.  
"Stay away!" The man yells.  
On that moment I see Daniel lying on the ground and I go to help him while Jack and Teal'c are struggling with

the archaeologist.  
I see Jack, Teal'c and the archaeologist hit by something what looks to be lighting and all I can do is scream "Colonel!"

JACK  
"...Anyway, I'm sorry. But that just happens to be the way I feel about it .. What do you think?" I hear Daniel say.  
I look up from my Fruit Loops. What the hell did just happen.  
"What?" I ask confused.

"What do you think?" Repeats Daniel.  
I look from Daniel to Carter and back to Daniel again, confused like hell. Weren't we on a planet moments ago?  
"Colonel? Is something wrong?" I hear Carter asking.  
"Maybe" I say while trowing my spoon back into the bowl.  
"Weren't we just somewhere else?" I ask.  
Carter and Daniel looks at each other.  
"Where?" Daniel ask me.  
"Some planet" I say.  
"When?" Daniel ask.  
"Just now" I say frustrating. "Eh no.." Daniel says.  
I'm looking at Carter who has a concerning look on her face.  
Maybe I'm finally gotten mad I think.

At the briefing I'm looking at a image from a very familiar sun.  
Carter does her thing with explaining on why the sun is interesting. "Two weeks ago, SG-15 took these images of solar activities on P4X-639. Analysis of the data indicates a steady increase in intensity. Now, if I'm right, the explosions are just a peruser from  
an even greater violent ejector." Sam explains and points to the sun. However I don't really understands on what she is saying, I know that I hear her say this before.  
I look at Teal'c who's sitting in the chair next to me, in the hope that I'm not the only one who has this de-ja-vu feeling. Fortunate he looks as confused as me.

"MajorCarter. Have we not previously been briefed concerning this matter?" He asks. "I was just gonna say that." I say. Carter looks confused at me. "Sir?"

"You wanna go to the planet set up some kind of remote observatory." I say.  
"Yes.." Sam saying confused.

"We just did that" I explain,

"No we didn't" Daniel saying.

"I believe we did DanielJackson" says Teal'c.

"No Teal'c that's what this briefing is about" The General says, clearly confuses as hell.

"I distinctly remember sitting here listening to Carter prattle on about solar activity and err corona something." I say.  
Carter looks surprised at me." Corona mass emission. I was just about to bring it up." She says.

I gesture to Carter "There you go. How would I know that?"  
Carter still looks very confused "Maybe you read my report?" She asks.  
"Maybe he read your report?" Daniel ask sarcastically to Carter.  
I look annoyed at Daniel. It kinda hurts that no-one expect me to give a damn about this sciency stuff.

"I'm telling you guys, we've done this before." I say frustrated.  
"I am in agreement with O'Neill. I am experiencing a great deal of familiarity with these events." Teal'c says.  
Thanks for the big-guy for backing me up.  
The rest of the day we a manly busy with figuring out what the hell is going on. Soon after we figured out that we where trapped in some sort of a time-loop.  
Fortunately I wasn't the only one who remembered the other time-leaps I had Teal'c.  
Unfortunately it meant that we had to figure out on how to stop this never ending groundhog day movie.

For the third time I was watching my fruit loops.  
"...Anyway, I'm sorry. But that just happens to be the way I feel about it .. What do you think?" I hear Daniel say AGAIN.  
I just dropped my spoon into the bowl and grabbed my forehead in frustration. "I'm sorry" I hear Daniel say "It's just a question"

This had to stop.

"All right, here's the deal. We're all stuck in a time loop of some kind. who realize it. Now there's this alien device on six thirty nine. It shoots a beam at the Stargate subspace something." I say back on the briefing for the third time and then look at Teal'c "What?"  
And again I was back on the infirmary being tested. Again.  
Doc Frasier shines with a small flashlight in my eyes... again..  
"I ask you ... what could possibly be in my eye to explain this." I ask highly annoyed.  
If we didn't figured this out sometime soon I will be getting mad!  
There was only one thing we could do to stop this for happening, one thing to try.. and that was to translate the symbols on the panel.  
But Daniel was the only one who could do that.. and not in one day.  
It will take weeks... maybe months..  
But with every loop he would forget everything. So Teal'c and I had to learning and remembering it all. Why wasn't it Carter or Daniel who's stuck in this loop. They will figure it out in no time.  
But no we had to do it..  
So loop after loop after loop we sat in Daniel's office... studying.  
I hate studying. But then again. Maybe I could surprise Carter with my new ability to speak Latin after we got out of this mess?  
I bet she loves that.

After a while I lost track on how many loops we had.  
Teal'c and I gotten more bored after every loop.  
After a while I learned Teal'c how to juggling with great frustration of teacher Daniel who really didn't realizes on how many times we did this.

After another time-loop I just sat in the mess-hall, both feet on the table and staring at a empty plate.  
"O'Neill? Should we not be assisting DanielJackson with the translation?" Teal'c asked me.  
"I'm taking this loop off" I say while blobbing two blobs of ketchup on the plate. "I'm tellin'ya, Teal'C,If we don't find a way out of this soon, I'm gonna loose it."  
I see Teal'C cocks his head looking confused at me. "Lose it? It means go crazy ... nuts "I say and I get progressively louder in my talking. "Insane.. Bonzo .. " and I'm putting more ketchup and mustard on the plate while I'm talking "No longer in possession of one's faculties .. Three fries short of a Happy Meal ..WACKO!" I shout at Teal'c and I shows him the smiley face I drew on the plate.  
But the loop after that I was back in Daniel's office writing on the chalkboard. We really had to figured this out. Cause I really was losing it.  
After I sat back on the chair , I sign, puts the back of the chair back and rubs my eyes. " OH.. GOD!" I say.  
"Exactly how many of these loops have you ... we ... been ... through?" Daniel asks me.  
"I've ... lost track." I say.  
" That must be frustrating."  
Yeah do'h I think.  
"On the other hand, it's kind of an opportunity." Daniel says.  
"How's that?" I ask.  
"Well, think about it. If you know in advance that everything will be going back to the way it was, then ... you could do anything ... For as long as you want without having to worry about consequences!"  
Teal'c and I look at each other and grin. Maybe it isn't that bad after all.  
Time for some sort of a holiday.

So The following loops I tried Pottery, bicycling in the hallways of the SGC and playing Golf through the open stargate with Teal'c, Greatest thing I ever invented.  
"COLONEL O'NEILL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" General Hammond yelling at me me while I'm doing a back swing.  
"IN THE MIDDLE OF MY BACK SWING?!" I yelled back.  
The rest of the loop I was sitting in a holding cell.  
It was worth it.  
The next loop I had a another great idea.  
I could practice on how to tell the general that I impregnated Carter.  
Maybe there was a way without me getting court-Marshalled or something.

"General?" I ask when I'm standing in the door opening of his office.  
"Colonel" He says while looking up from his report "How's the translating going?"  
"Great" I say " But General, there is something I want to talk about"  
The general nods "What is it colonel?"  
"You remember our return on PX1-823?" I ask and closing the door behind me.  
I see a small smile appear on the lips op the general.  
"You, Daniel and mayor Carter got a very bad hangover that mission" He says "The resulting of 1 glass champaign"  
"Eh yeah" I say "After that, we figured it out that the Merdians could retain a lot more alcohol because of their anatomy is slightly different."  
"What is it what you want tot talk about colonel?" Hammond asks me.  
"Well" I start "You know that we don't remember on what happened that night right general?"  
The general nods.  
"That is all true, but there is somethings I didn't tell you.."  
"What is is colonel" the general ask me.  
"Well the next morning I waked up next to Carter.." I say and the general looks angry at me "..naked" and I hold my hands for my face, scared that the general would hit me.  
But the only thing what the general is doing is looking angry at me and I think he looks more red than normal.  
"Colonel.." He says angry "Are you telling me that you and your second in command have a romantic relationship?"  
"Well no.." I explain "Just that one time, cause we didn't knew what the hell we where doing, But apparently we did cause I knocked her up"  
"YOU DID WHAT?" Hammond is yelling at me.  
And soon after that he hit me..  
The next 6 loops of so resulted in more yelling by General Hammond.  
And a couple of broken noses for me and for the general.  
The general sure was very protected over Carter being close friends with her dad and all.  
But after letting Carter tell Hammond about the pregnancy  
we had finally a good out-come. But he still punched me in the face.. The next loop I waited for the last moment before the loop will start over again. Just for fun. We still didn't really figure out on how to resolve the time loop.  
"Excuse me, George?" I say, walking into the control room with my casual clothes on and hands George a piece of paper.  
"Colonel, what are you doing out of uniform?" He ask surprised.  
"Handing you my resignation." I say and turned to face Carter.  
"You're resigning?! What for?" She asked me.  
"So I can do ... this!" I say while I take her face in my hands, and kisses her on the mouth and I dip her right before the General who is in shock by my actions.  
The next loop I can't help but to grin at her the whole loop.  
It felt good to kiss her right before everybody.

Soon after that we finally resolved the whole thing.  
"Let me ask you something, in all the time you were ... um ... looping, were you ever tempted to ... uh ... um ... do something crazy? I mean, you could do anything without worrying about consequences." Daniel asks me the following day. Yeah day! Not loop!  
I'm grinning "You know, it's funny, you've asked me that before." I say and I'm looking over at Carter.  
Who is shyly smiling at me like she knows.  
"And?" Daniel ask.  
"For example Teal'c and I played golf through the stargate" I say, still looking at Carter " And some other things.."  
"Playing golf trough the Stargate?" Daniel repeats me "You kidding"  
"Nope" I say "But that wasn't even the best thing I did"  
And I smile at Carter.

JACK  
"So.. what did you mean with that colonel?" Carter asked me when we were finally alone.  
I grin at her "Well" I start, walking to her en cup her face with my hands " I did this in front of Hammond" And I kiss her gentle on the lips, she is responding me immediately and I can feel her smile.  
"Oh yeah" I start after the kiss "I practice on Hammond on how to tell about little Widka" and I lay my hand on her stomach.  
"Widka?" Carter asks me.  
"Yeal well" I explain "The little guy needs a work title before we can really name him "  
"Or her" Carter corrects me and I smile "Or her"  
"How responded the general?" Carters asks me "Well he is very protected about you" I say "Every try I did, resulting in him exploding"  
I see Carter's face drops.  
"I'm sorry to tell you this" I start "But the best response of Hammond came when You told him. He still broke my nose but neither of us got really punished by it. He just told us that you while pregnant where out of the field-teams and after you have the baby you could return to a other SG team."  
Carter nods at me nervously "Alright that is the best possible outcome. It is only logical that we can't retain in the same team, But give me a couple of days alright?"  
I nod "Of-course Sam, Can I prepare for the broken noise Hammond will certainly give me." I say and I kiss her again.


	7. We save the world, thats what we do – 1

**We save the world, thats what we do – prologue**

**Author-note:  
Well the first chapters where more or less, nice and sweet interactions between Sam and Jack.  
I found this necessary for the story.**

**Now you gonna hate me because I start with the reason on why I categories this story as Angst/Hurt/Comfort.**

**But I promise eventually it will have a good ending.  
It's only gonna take a while. Story will contain +/- 20 chapters.**

**Set between episode 6 and 7 of the fourth season of Stargate SG1.**

SAM  
A jolt of pain spread through my body and all I can think is 'It's over'.  
I fall but can't feel when hitting ground.  
My body is numb.  
The last few weeks I doubted the rules. I didn't understand the real reason of them.  
Now I do. If I still was his 2IC and nothing more than he would let me to save this world. Then it wasn't his first priority to get me in safety.  
Maybe I wouldn't die.  
I'm fighting to behold my conscience but I know that I'm to badly hurt.  
To retain my conscience.  
I feel the warmth of my blood sliding against my face, and I feel that my uniform is soaking wet. Probably with my blood as well.  
With all my strength I'm looking up.  
I see a lot of the Martians laying still beside me.  
In the distance I see a figure running towards my position but I can't see who it is. My vision is blurry.  
I lay my head back on the hard ground and put my hand on my stomach.  
"I'm sorry Widka" I whisper and I close my eyes.

JACK  
Suddenly a death-glider appears and go's straight to the fugitives at the Stargate.  
"NOOO!" I scream and run towards the Stargate. Knocking every Jaffa to the ground on my path.  
Just moment ago I ordered Carter to go with the fugitives. She was angy at me, so angry. She had a plan to save the planet but I said no.. I didn't want her a minute longer on this planet. I wanted her save on the SGC.  
I the distance I hear the death-glider shooting and I run harder than ever before.

When I'm finally at the stargate I see a dozen of the Mertians laying still on the ground.  
"Oh no" I whisper and I'm desperately searching Carter.

Shock overwhelmed me when I found her. There she is. On the ground. Her face covered with blood.  
I run towards her, let me fall besides her on the ground and pulling her close to me.  
Her uniform is soaking wet and when I look at my hands I can see that they are covered with blood, her blood.  
"No, no no no" Is say panicking "Sam hang on you hear me"  
And all I can do is rock fort and back with her on my lap.  
I gentle stroke her hair out of her face, her skin so pale.  
For a brief moment she opens her eyes. Her beautiful big blue eyes. But a second later she closes them again.  
"You gonna be okay, do you hear me!" I say and I kiss her on the top of her head.  
"Om my god, what happened" I hear Daniel behind me.  
I look and see Daniel and Teal'c.  
"Activate the Stargate" I order "We have to go back to the SGC"  
"But what about the Martians?" Daniel asks.  
I stand up with Carter in my arms.  
"Listen to me" I yell angry at Daniel "There is nothing we can do!"  
Daniel looks at me in shock before running towards the dial device.  
"How bad are the injures on majorCarter" Teal'c asks.  
"She is still alive" I say with worry written all over my face "But barely" .

**Author Note:**  
**Next chapter will be longer.**


	8. We save the world, thats what we do – 2

**We save the world, thats what we do – part 2.**

**Author-note: Thanks for the reviews again ;)  
Stargate belongs to MGM, nothing is mine etc etc.**

**12 hours earlier...**

**SAM**

Today is the day. My last mission before telling everyone about my pregnancy.  
It sucks, because I really like the off-world missions. It isn't that bad that I can't go while pregnant but I don't know if the SGC will let me go back in a SG team. But then is it responsible to do this kind of job while being a mom?

Well to be honest.. no.. especially when both parents do this dangerous job.  
I lost count on how much almost dead experiences we had the last few years.  
It's a miracle that we are still alive.

And then.. it's not really a 9 to 5 job..  
Someone had to pick the kid up of daycare when Jack is somewhere off world.

I feel a little smile coming up. It was always sir, colonel.. Even in my though. It feels new and slightly unnatural to refer to him as Jack.

I feel a arm wrapping around my body, his arm.  
"I can hear you thinking" I hear him muttering with a sleepy voice "For crying out loud it's 5am."  
I smile and roll over to my other side so I face him.  
He looks at me with sleepy eyes, it's adorable.

"You can't be awakened because you hear me think" I say "So why are you awake on 5am?"  
"Don't know" he mutters "Maybe it's because I share a bed with the most incredible women I ever met"  
I giggle and give him a kiss.  
"This is nice" I say when I curl up against him.  
"Yes it is" He says as he pulled me even closer to him.

**JACK**  
I was just back to sleep when I heard Sam falling out of the bed and running to the bathroom.

With a groan, I pulled myself out of bed to check on her..  
"Carter, are you ok?" I ask.  
Sam sits on her knees in front of the toilet.  
"No" She mutters.  
"Morning sickness?" I ask and she nods.  
She's white as a sheet and tears are falling from her cheeks.  
I sit next to her and lay my arm on her shoulders "I'm sorry for this" I say "But is will pass, I promise". Sam nods again and lays her head on my shoulder for support. "I know" She says.

3 hours later we are back on base. Sam is here normal self again, weird stuff that morning sickness. On one moment you are sick as a dog and a moment later you're fine again.  
"Major Carter suggested to go back to PX1-823" the general is telling to us at the debriefing.  
"Why?" Daniel asks.  
"Well" Carter started "You know that blue stuff we had on PX1-823, 2 months ago?"  
"How could I forgot" Daniel says with a sarcastic tone.

"Well, I spoke the people on PX1-823 and they told us that they never experienced it that people reacted on it like we did" Carter saying "Apparently they have a slightly different biologically than us, I want to know why"  
Daniel nodded "Do you think that they are some sorts of hybrids?"  
"I don't know" Carter started "Maybe it is just a mineral on their home planet, In that case it could be very interesting for the people on Earth. The Merdians where very nice and hospitable, so I don't see why we couldn't visit them to find out."  
As long as we take our own drinks I though, half listening to the two geeks in front of me at the table.  
The General nodded "I don't see any harm done with visiting a friendly planet major, and because I don't have any other mission for SG-1" He started "You have a go"  
Sam smiled a little an nodded.  
"It is actually good thing, the Merdians have an interesting script that I want to study." Daniels says "Maybe they could teach me."

Back to the merdians, I though, a friendly planet. Enough to do for the two geeks.. but what are Teal'c and I supposing to do? Well it will be the last mission for us as a team.. So for old time sakes.

An half hour later we all standing in the Gate room. Ready to go.  
"Come on kids" I say "Let's go". 


End file.
